warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Avondpoot's Fanfictions/ Zvs/ Nacht van de Storm: Hoofdstuk 4
Hoofdstuk 4 Het was midden in de nacht. Ada sliep in hetzelfde hol als Stormpoot, omdat er nergens anders plaats was. Stormpoot was wakker geworden door een fel zilveren licht dat in zijn ogen scheen. Hij knipperde een paar keer met ze voor hij fatsoenlijk kon zien. Toen hij dat wel kon, zag hij tot zijn schrik dat Ada verdwenen was. Hij kroop langs een gleuf in de achterkant van het hol naar buiten, waar het zilverachtige licht vandaan leek te komen. Tot zijn opluchting zat Ada daar, maar een bron van het licht scheen Stormpoot nergens te vinden. Het was er gewoon, alsof het naast de eenling stond. Toen hij zijn ogen even dichtkneep en ze dan weer opende, kon hij wel degelijk een bron zien. Het was een SterrenClankat. Een krijgersgeest die met Ada communiceerde. Als Stormpoot echt de kat van de geheimzinnige profetie was, waarom zochten ze hem dan niet op in plaats van een naamloze eenling? Een kat zonder geloof? Toen drong er een akelige gedachte bij hem op. Wat als... wat als hij helemaal niet de vernietigende storm van de profetie was? Wat als het Ada was? Hij had Ada de Clan binnengebracht, en als zij die zou vernietigen zou het alsnog Stormpoot's schuld zijn... hij schudde wild met zijn kop. Nee, beslist niet. Een eenling had nog nooit deel uitgemaakt van een geheimzinnige profetie, laat staan de kern ervan geweest zijn! Ada was niets meer dan een zwakke, ondermaatse, naïeve eenling. Een eenling zonder familie of toekomst. Maar die toekomst kon... hij kon haar die toekomst geven. Stormpoot zou haar een toekomst binnenin de Clan kunnen aanbieden. Sparster kon altijd wel een extra poot gebruiken, en Ada kon de Clan geen kwaad doen zonder kenissen buiten de Clan. Stormpoot besloot het het er de volgende dag over te hebben met zijn leider. Toen schoot hem iets te binnen. Als de SterrenClan uitgeroeid was... hoe kon Ada dan met ze spreken?! Hij knipperde met zijn ogen. Toen hij de geest opnieuw bekeek, zag hij geen heldere SterrenClankrijger, maar een vage lichtgevende mist. Diep binnenin kon hij vormen van poten en een lichaam onderscheiden, maar deze geest was net als zijn voorgangers vervaagd. Hij was aan het sterven. Stormpoot kon het niet meer aanzien. Met recht overeind staande haren stoof hij de struiken in. Het kon hem niet schelen als Ada hem hoorde, het kon hem allemaal niet schelen! Hij botste tegen een hoop rotsen aan. Niet wetend waar hij was, klauterde hij omhoog langs de rotsen. Plotseling zag hij een bekende, sneeuwwite vacht. Sneeuwzang. Stormpoot voelde een warm gevoel zwellen in zijn borst."Sneeuwzang!" fluisterde hij."Hallo, Stormpoot!" zei de medicijnkat toen ze hem spotte."Kom er maar bij zitten." Stormpoot ging naast de vriendelijke poes zitten."Hoe gaat het?" vroeg hij."Goed." zei Sneeuwzang."En met jou ook, neem ik aan?" Stormpoot knikte."Er is iets vreemds met de SterrenClan." zei Sneeuwzang."Iets heeft hun rust verstoord en hen gedood..." Stormpoot voelde het onbehagen groeien."Ja.." fluisterde hij."In een droom stierf iedereen om me heen. Ze vervaagden en ze kwamen nooit meer terug." Sneeuwzang kreeg een vastberaden uitdrukking in haar lieve ogen."Iemand moet de geestenwereld betreden om hen terug te brengen. En de dader moet die wereld ook betreden. Wanneer je de moordenaar van onze voorouderen vind, Stormpoot, aarzel dan niet om hem te doden. Ik wil dat jij naar de geestenwereld gaat. Zoek de SterrenClan, breng ze terug naar hun jachtvelden, en maak een einde aan deze ellende. Ik ga met jou mee. Jij kunt nog één iemand kiezen." Stormpoot sperde zijn ogen wijd open."Maar.. de profetie!" bracht hij uit."Misschien betekend die profetie iets helemaal anders dan alleen vernietiging..." prevelde de mooie medicijnkat."Maar de Clan heeft jou nodig! Wat als er iets gebeurt met jou? Wat als je nooit meer terugkeert?!" zei Stormpoot wanhopig. Sneeuwzang werd één storm van sissende witte vacht en vlammende blauwe ogen."Ik ben geen zwakke medicijnkat, Stormpoot!" grauwde ze."Ik ben hier voor mijn Clan, en omdat ik er voor hen moet zijn zal ik hen hun voorouderen teruggeven, al is dat het laatste wat ik doe!!!" Stormpoot zette gauw een stap achteruit. Ondertussen was Sneeuwzang weer veranderd in een vriendelijke hoop witte vacht. De volgende ochtend werd Stormpoot wakker in zijn mosnest naast Ada. Het duurde een tijdje voor hij zich had kunnen overtuigen dat het geen droom was geweest. Hij zou op reis gaan met Sneeuwzang! En met Ada natuurlijk, maar Sneeuwzang... eindelijk zou hij misschien een kans krijgen haar te vertellen dat hij haar geweldig vond! Stormpoot werd de volgende ochtend vroeg wakker en was meteen klaar om aan de zoektocht naar de SterrenClan en hun moordenaar te beginnen. Jammer genoeg zou dat niet zo makkelijk gaan. Tot zijn ontzetting was Ada al op vijf verschillende jacht- en grenspatrouilles gegaan om de Clan een steentje bij te dragen, en was Sneeuwzang al druk bezig met het maken van allerlei medicijnen en het zoeken naar bruikbare kruiden aan de uiterste grenzen van het Schaduwterritorium. Op het moment waren beide poezen dus het kamp uit en kon Stormpoot met niemand optrekken."Kan ik ergens mee helpen?" vroeg hij voorzichtig aan Kersenlicht. De donkere poes drapeerde haar staart netjes over haar poten."Je zou het bedmos kunnen verversen en wat extra bladeren in de gaten van ons dak kunnen steken om die te isoleren. Bladval komt er aan; je zou genoeg materiaal kunnen vinden." Stormpoot knikte en trippelde het kamp uit. Vastberaden ging hij tussen de boomwortels wroeten op zoek naar zacht dik kussenmos voor de moederkatten, en ondertussen ging hij ook op zoek naar hopen dorre bladeren. Gelukkig kwam hij al gauw Ada tegen die terugkwam met een kleine muis tussen haar tanden."Heb ik gevangen!" zei ze trots met een gedempte stem. Stormpoot glimlachtte."Goed zo!" zei hij."Je zou hem naar Meidoornlicht kunnen brengen. Zij heeft nog niet gegeten, maar ze is al op twee patrouilles en heel wat grenswachten gegaan!" Ada knikte en terwijl ze naar het kamp draafde ging Stormpoot verder met zijn taken. Plotseling klonk er een luide kreet richting het kamp."Nee!! Weg jij!" klonk het luid. Geschrokken rende Stormpoot richting de doorntunnel, waar hij tot zijn schok ontdekte dat er op de open plek een woest gevecht aan de gang was tussen twee RivierClankrijgers en Kersenlicht. Eén van de vijandelijke krijgers had geprobeert een van Kersenlicht's jongen te stelen en er vanonder te muizen, maar dat was hem niet gelukt. Op het moment was Kersenlicht zijn oren aan het openkrabben terwijl haar partner er ook naartoe rende."Wat is jouw probleem?!" grauwde Meidoornlicht, die naar de andere RivierClankrijger toesprong en hem woest krabte."Vanavond is het de Grote Vergadering! Hoe durft een krijger van een andere Clan de onze aan te vallen?!" riep Sparster, die van de Verzamelrots sprong en naar de twee gevloerde krijgers toestapte."Wij vielen niemand aan!" grauwde de ene, een donkerbruine kater. Zijn metgezel was onzeker, met een flits van angst en berouw in zijn ogen. Stormpoot kende de kater wel; hij heette Steenspikkel en familie had hij niet. Niemand wist waar Varenster hem vandaan had gehaald, maar het leek er wel op dat Steenspikkel jongen en een partner had gehad omdat hij zorgzaam was als een vader, en daarbij zou hij ook een eenling of zwerfkat geweest moeten zijn door zijn mysterieuze littekens en ander karakter dan de meeste RivierClankatten. De bruine kater was jonger, hij zou een jonge krijger moeten zijn. Stormpoot trok met zijn oor. Sneeuwzang kwam naast hem staan."Jullie hadden hen niet moeten aanvallen." zei ze bestraffend tegen Meidoornlicht en Kersenlicht. De poezen zetten hun haren op."Wat hadden we anders moeten doen?!" riep Kersenlicht, wiens stem oversloeg."Hen mijn kits laten stelen?!" Sneeuwzang kneep haar heldere ogen halfdicht."Een vermeden gevecht is een grotere overwinning dan de overwinning in een gevecht zelf." zei ze streng."Ik heb al genoeg wonden en ziektes te behandelen zonder dat jullie nodeloos gaan krabben en bijten. Jullie hadden ze kunnen neerslaan, zodat jullie zelf niet gekrast zouden worden." Sparster knikte met diep respect naar zijn medicijnkat."Sneeuwzang heeft gelijk. Jullie zouden voorzichtiger moeten zijn. Wat als een van deze krijgers Kersenlicht een dodelijke wond had toegebracht? Sneeuwzang zou veel kostbare tijd verspillen door het zorgen voor haar, en Kersenlicht's jongen zouden een nieuwe moeder moeten gehad hebben. Dit is een waarschuwing voor een volgende keer in een situatie als deze." hij draaide zich terug om naar de SchaduwClankrijgers en begon hen met een strenge blik en stem te ondervragen, zijn kop intimiderend gebogen. Stormpoot keek met glanzende ogen vol bewondering naar Sneeuwzang."Van wie heb je die woorden geleerd?" vroeg hij nieuwsgierig."Welke woorden?" vroeg de sneeuwwitte medicijnkat."Over dat een vermeden gevecht een grote overwinning is?" Sneeuwzang glimlachtte."Van de SterrenClan zelf. Wij zijn krijgers, maar dat wil niet zeggen dat we geen eer meer hebben om nodeloze gevechten te vermijden. Een goed krijger ziet daar geen verlies, nog schande in." Stormpoot knikte nadenkend. Ada stond verderop ongemakkelijk toe te kijken naar hun gesprek. Toen Stormpoot naar haar keek werd ze knalrood en draaide ze haar hoofd weg. Hij vroeg zich af wat er met haar aan de hand was. Ondertussen had Sparster de krijgers weggestuurd met de boodschap om niet meer terug te komen tenzij ze levend gevild wilden worden, waarbij enkele arrogante krijgers hun kartelige klauwen en scherpe tanden toonden."Het wordt tijd dat we naar de Sterrenwereld vertrekken." zei Sneeuwzang."Er heerst onrust binnenin de Clans. Geen enkele leider, noch medicijnkat, heeft iets gehoord van de SterrenClan de voorbije manen. Ze worden bang en bezorgd." Hoofdstuk 3 ���� Hoofdstuk 5 Categorie:Avondpoot's Fanfictions Categorie:Zang van de Storm Categorie:Nacht van de Storm